Hei
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Sedikit pemikiran dari para gadis kelas 3 E tentang para laki-laki teman seperjuangan mereka.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ankyou Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hei,

Kau yang dulu selalu mengamatiku diam-diam. Mengawasiku dari bangku belakang. Tersenyum untuk racun yang kuberikan pada guru kita itu. Menarikku menjauh dari medan pertempuran di malam kelulusan itu.

Apa sekarang kau juga masih mengingatku? Apa sekarang sudah memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan alasan sikapmu padaku itu?

Ne, Akabane Karma-kun?

.

.

.

Hei,

Kau itu baik sekali ya, sampai-sampai membuatku salah paham. Aku juga tahu kok, kalau masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang bernasib sama karena kebaikan hatimu. Sebagai laki-laki kau itu _hampir_ sempurna. Aku ini salah seorang korbanmu, meski aku sudah melihat ketidaksempurnaan darimu. Aku selalu ingin bersamamu.

Apakah kau masih ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan saat hari valentine dulu di hutan? Apa kau sadar arti dari ucapanku? Aku menunggu jawabanmu lho...

...Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

Hei,

Aku tahu kalau kau dicap sebagai lelaki terburuk di kelas. Kau selalu mengatakan dengan terang-terangan apa yang kau sukai. Kau tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan soal ukuran wanita di kelas. Bahkan saat Kayano terluka waktu itupun kau tetap berpikiran negatif.

Saat di hutan, aku mencari serangga dan kau berusaha menjebak Koro-sensei, saat aku dan dia meloncat kekanakkan di atas semua majalah dewasamu itu. Apa kau malu aku mengetahui apa yang kau baca?

Ne, Okajima Taiga?

.

.

.

Hei,

Kau itu orang yang sangat pendiam. Kau kurang percaya diri padahal kau mempunyai kemampuan hebat dalam atletik. Aku tahu alasan dibalik itu adalah karena namamu. Padahal menurutku nama itu hebat lho. Keren. Apalagi saat kau hampir mengenai Karasuma-sensei sebagai target.

Aku ingat kau sempat kesal karena hanya namamu yang tidak berubah saat latihan menggunakan _code name_. Tapi, bukankah itu pembuktian kalau kau cinta keadilan? Dan aku menyukaimu berkat itu,

...Kimura (Justice)Masayoshi.

.

.

.

Hei,

Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana caramu menghentikanku di padang rumput malam itu. Yang kau lakukan itu sangat mengejutkanku. Mengejutkan sekelas juga, aku heran bagaimana Karma-kun dan Nakamura-san sempat-sempatnya mengambil gambar. Bagaimana kau terpikirkan cara itu?

Menciumku.

Apa kau juga masih mengingatnya?

Perasaanku berubah sejak kejadian itu. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura atau berakting di depanmu, meski aku pandai dalam hal itu. Saat kau meminta maaf di rumah sakit kau biasa-biasa saja, tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

Lalu, bagaimana sekarang perasaanmu padaku?

Ne, Shiota Nagisa-kun?

.

.

.

Hei,

Apa kau sadar setelah Koro-sensei memasangkan kita saat uji nyali di pulau selatan? Aku terkejut saat dipasangkan denganmu. Selama ini kupikir aku pandai menyembunyikan persaanku, tapi aku salah. Ada guru yang terlalu pandai menyadarinya.

Apa kau juga menyadari saat aku mengagumimu yang datang ke sekolah dengan tato hena di tanganmu? Kau juga sadarkah kalau aku sering curi pandang padamu? Apa kau sadar,

ne, Sugaya Sousuke?

.

.

.

Hei,

Kau sangat mencintaiku kan? Bahkan jika aku minta kau berubah untukku kau akan melakukannya kan? Seperti saat kau bilang mau jadi artis saja dan berhenti main bisbol. Sikapmu yang selalu salah tingkah di depanku membuatku gemas. Meski laki-laki kau sangat pemalu, menurutku itu manis.

Kau setia. Selalu mencintakiu meski kau tidak pernah berani mengungkapkannya padaku. Sekarang, apa kau sudah memiliki keberanian itu? Aku menunggumu menjadikanku milikmu,

... Sugino Tomohito-kun.

.

.

.

Hei,

Kau sekarang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku juga sibuk mengembangkan diriku. Kau membantu orang dengan pengetahuan dan ilmumu. Aku membantu kelas E dengan kemampuanku dan membantu diriku sendiri merasakan dunia ini.

Dunia yang dulu kurasakan saat kita masih di kelas yang sama. Kita menyetujui hubungan kita aneh, tapi kita tidak mempermasalahkannya. Masih bisakah kau 'menemuiku' disela kesibukanmu...

... Takebayashi Koutaru-kun?

.

.

.

Hei,

Kita masih akrab seperti dulu. Sebagi teman. Sebagai partner. Sebagai...

Meski sama-sama tidak banyak bicara kita bisa saling memahami. Kau mengerti aku dan aku mengerti dirimu. Itu cukup untuk kita.

Benar kan,

Chiba Ryuunosuke?

.

.

.

Hei,

Aku senang kau selalu menghawatirkanku. Kau selalu menjadi apa adanya dirimu. Tidak dilebih-lebihkan, tidak dikurangi. Karenanya aku merasa nyaman saja berada di antara kelompokmu meski hanya aku wanita di sana. Kau juga tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa diriku tampak begitu suram. Kau memahami semua tentangku.

Kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu, bagiku itu arti dari kekuatanmu.

Walaupun sering diolok-olok karena kebodohanmu tapi kau bisa meraih nilai seratus dan bisa masuk ke dalam lima puluh besar. Itu mengagumkan.

Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu banyak tentangmu, karena kau juga tahu banyak hal mengenaiku.

Benar kan,

Terasaka Ryoma?

.

.

.

Hei,

Pemain hati wanita. _Playboy_. Kurang ajar.

Apa kau masih sama seperti dulu? Masih suka menggoda wanita dan mempermainkannya? Berapa banyak korbanmu sekarang?

Ada banyak kekurangan dalam dirimu, meski banyak juga kelebihannya. Kau tampan, optimis, ramah, baik hati. Tapi, kenapa semua itu tidak kau tunjukkan saat bersikap denganku? Kau selalu saja menggoda dan menggangguku. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Sayangnya itu berubah sejak kejadian coklat valentine. Hatiku berdebar saat memikirkanmu, wajahku merona saat bertatap muka denganmu. Apa itu karena terjerat pesonamu?

Kalau iya, maka kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta _playboy._ Apa sikapmu yang selalu menggangguku itu karena perasanmu juga sama denganku,

... Maehara Hiroto?

.

.

.

Hei,

Lama ya kita tak jumpa. Kau sibuk dengan cita-citamu untuk menjadi sutradara. Lucu rasanya, seorang mantan pembunuh menjadi seorang sutradara. Apa keahlian yang kita miliki berguna untuk pekerjanmu?

Kalau aku sih berguna. Banyak cerita yang dapat kutuliskan ke dalam mangaku. Pengalaman pembunuhan setahun dulu sangat membantuku dalam berkarya.

Bisakah kita bertemu? Membicarakan banyak hal seperti saat kita masih sekolah. Membahas banyak hal soal manga dan pembuatan filmnya. Kekecewaan yang sering kita bicarakan soal _live action_ yang jelek. Kekaguman akan sinematografi yang menakjubkan.

Aku merindukan saat-saat bersamamu. Apa kau juga?

Ne, Mimura Kouki?

.

.

.

Hei,

Masakanmu apa masih tak seenak dulu? Apa rasa ramennya tidak berubah? Aku jadi merindukannya. Meski aku tidak selalu makan tapi kau selalu bahagia saat aku dan yang lain datang. Aku senang melihatmu berjuang membuat ramen yang enak. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, karena aku teman perempuan satu gengmu.

Ya kan,

Muramatsu Takuya?

.

.

.

Hei,

Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau selalu baik-baik saja seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Masih asik mengurusi mesin-mesin motor itukah? Maaf, belakangan ini jarang mengunjungimu untuk membawakan masakanku.

Aneh ya, kita temam sejak kecil tapi tidak terlihat akrab di kelas. Tapi setelah kita lulus kita biasa saja. Seperti tidak ada yang berubah. Kau tidak berubah, begitu pula aku. Kau masih menyukaiku apa adanya kan,

...Yoshida Taisei?

.

.

.

Hei,

Masih ingat aku? Teman perempuan yang pernah menyarankan banyak buku tentang membalas dendam padamu? Kau harusnya ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahmu saat itu.

Kau sebenarnya imut, ugh, kata-kata yang jarang ada dalam kamusku keluar hanya untuk menyebutmu. Yah, kau imut, seandainya kau lebih banyak tersenyum. Serahkan pada Terasaka soal kekonyolan, maka kau akan tertawa.

Benar kan,

Horibe Itona?

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.


End file.
